


A Hero's Welcome

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: After being torn apart again and again, Banjou decides that when he sees Sento again, he was going to welcome him home; the proper way.





	A Hero's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



> First time doing a trade haha, I had alot of fun so I really hope you like it!~  
> I also take fun prompt/drabble requests at my tumblr: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

Sento’s mind was still racing, struggling to digest what just happened to them.  The last thing he could remember was attempting to stop Evolt while it was possessing Banjou Banjou.  But right after…

He could remember being trapped in his own mind, watching the scenes play in front of him as if he was a bystander. Watching as Evolt moved his body like a puppet, using his voice to play upon that idiot boxers feelings.  It killed him, seeing Banjou stand in front of his body, his eyes shimmering with hurt and anger. Sento wanted so badly to tease him, to tell him it would be ok, that he would find a way to be a hero again and save them. But he couldn't… all he could do is watch.

It didn’t get better for the hero afterwards, suddenly in the middle of battle the genius got thrown into darkness.  All he could feel was something overwhelming trying to snuff out his conciseness. He struggled, holding into every bit of his being even though he wished he didn’t exist.  If he didn’t exist…if Katsuragi didn’t exist…none of this would have happened.  The country wouldn’t have been worn apart…but…

But then he wouldn’t have met…

“SENTO!”

Banjou Banjou, the boy that fell into his life one normal day, changing everything forever. 

The moment he had heard that voice, the genius felt a familiar warmth filling him, that same warmth that he felt from his idiot partner.  And just like that, Sento had the strength to claw his way back to the surface, to reclaim his body from his past self and save the day. Evolt was defeated for the moment, retreating with a full bottle allowing the other Kamen Riders to breathe.

“Are you really Sento?! Really really?!” Sawa and Misora clamored around the lean genius as he tried to settle down to drink a cup of coffee.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sento nodded, “Yes! For the millionth time! O-Oi!” 

Suddenly, the lean Kamen Rider felt his wrist grabbed, Banjou’s fingers firmly taking hold of him, as he pulled the boy out of his seat.  Stumbling behind the boxer, Sento let out an indignant noise as they headed towards their secret lair in the Nascita café. 

“Don’t disturb us!” Banjou called back loudly, silencing the girls who were protesting behind the two boys before they disappeared within the refrigerator trap door.  As they stood up straight, Sento finally managed to pull his wrist free watching while his partner shut the door behind them, locking it firmly.

Rubbing at his wrist, the genius boy shot the other an irritated look, “Banjou! What are-“

His words were immediately cut off, the boxer cupping his face in his large hands pulling Sento closer until their lips collided.  Dragon’s owner attacked the boys lips like he attacked a problem, rough and with every ounce of emotion he had in his body.  For a moment, the genius stiffened up, a surprised noise escaping his throat at the intensity.  Sure, they had kissed before, awkward, and shy, an experiment both were still trying to figure out.  But this was different…

Banjou held onto his face, refusing to let the genius pull back, kissing him hungerly, like hes never done it before.  Finally, Sento pressed his hands against the boxer’s hard chest, silently signaling to him that he needed space and was suffocating.  Begrudgingly, Banjou finally let go of the genius’ lips, allowing them both to pull away, the sound of soft panting dancing between them.  The lean boys lips tingled as he tilted his head, staring wide-eyed up at the auburn fighter. 

“…What was that…about?” Sento said breathlessly, his lungs struggling to take in air.  But he didn’t really have to ask, one look from the other and he knew…

This time, when Banjou leans in, the genius is ready for it. Their kiss this time was soft, but desperate, Sento slowly becoming pliant in the boys eager embrace.  Within the short period that they have known one another, the two boys have learned to read each other silently.  They knew when each other was upset when others around them had no idea, it was just…instinct.  And even though the genius asked what was going on, he knew.  The look in the boxer’s eyes was of utmost relief, his body immediately relaxing against Sento’s fingertips as the genius gripped the boys unfashionable clothes. 

‘The idiot must have been so worried about me, trying to keep it together while I was gone.’ The Kamen Rider mused, a smile crossing his lips.  Ever since they met that fateful day, the two boys have been basically inseparable. He shouldn’t tease though, something in him ached, feeling as if they haven’t seen each other in a long time.  But it has…hasn’t it?  Being trapped in his own body, and then almost being completely erased as his original personality came back to the surface. 

“Why…did you leave…” Banjou breathed between kisses, his nose brushing up against Sento’s, “…Why…did you leave me all alone?!”

“Stupid… it wasn’t like… I wanted to…” The genius sighed against those warm lips, his heart skipping with the words. “Anyway, you can’t get rid of me that easily…”

Banjou made a soft noise before grabbing the lean boys wrist again, pulling him down the metal stairway into the lab.  The sound of bedsprings creaking underneath them echoed in the small bedroom alcove, as Sento felt himself pulled onto a warm lap.  Looking up, the genius’ almond shaped eyes grew wide, hands pressing into his waist, securely holding him against the boxer while they moved further in the bed. The whole time they slid across the sheets, Banjou never let the other go, forcing him to sit on the boys lap the whole time.   Once situated, the boxer grabbed at the hem of one of his many poorly written English tee shirts, pulling it over his head in one quick motion.  The self-titled genius subconsciously held his breath, his eyes dancing over Banjou’s defined muscles, a sudden desire to touch them coarsening through his veins.

Shivering, Sento felt familiar fingers slide down his body, taking hold of the fabric of his shirt, before yanking it off his form.  The boys head was swimming, feeling fingertips drag down his bare skin, as Banjou leaned over him, capturing his lips.  His heart was racing, because they had never went this far before, their stolen moments never allowed for anything more than a simple kiss.  But now…

“Ah…”    

Dragon’s owner didn’t show any sign of stopping, featherlight brushes passing over the genius’ sensitive nipples.  Not that Sento wanted to stop, all these feelings had been building up so long, now that Banjou was on him like this, touching him so possessively that his whole body was humming with need. 

“You’re the idiot…” The boxer murmured breathlessly, “How…how could you do something so reckless…I…I almost lost you…”

Leaning in, Sento let out a soft sigh feeling their noses brush up against one another, “I lost so much already…I cant…I cant lose you too…Sento…”

It was almost too much to bear, the feeling of the heat coming off of the larger boy as his strong hands cupped the genius’ face again.  Why was it when the auburn haired boy touched him, it felt like he was going crazy? “Ry..uga…”

Sento didn’t want to admit how needy his voice was as he whispered his partners name, secretly loving the sensation of the boys thumb against his lips.  With a sigh, the genius parted his lips allowing the digit to slip its way in, as he closed his eyes.  He didn’t know what he was doing, but isn’t that what experimentation was about? Figuring out what works and what feels good? 

His tongue moved on its own sliding down the boys finger, gently caressing it, earning him a shuddering breath from Banjou that made Sento’s heart race.  Lifting his gaze, the genius stared at the boy through his long lashes, gently suckling on the boys digit.  Sento wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he did this, but the moment the boxer slid another finger in his mouth, he knew he was doing something right. A soft whine escaped the Kamen Rider, his almond eyes fluttering closed as he slowly continued to lap and suck on the fingers.

After a few minutes, a teasing smile crossed Banjous’ face as he murmured breathlessly, “…Hey…found a way…to keep you…quiet…”

The genius stiffened in Dragon’s owner’s lap his almond eyes fluttering opening, flashing an irritated look at the boxer before-

“Ow!”

The look of irritation turned into smug as Ryuga pulled his fingers back with a start after Sento gave them a sharp nip.  The genius’ wet and flushed lips curled up into a coy smile, while the other shot him a surprised look.

“What was that for?!” Banjou shook his finger, the boxer huffed the pleasurable sensation he was being blessed with now gone. 

“Punishment for such a smart ass comment, and yanking me down here like this.”  Sento said haughtily, his expression challenging.  

Rolling his eyes, the boxer chuckled leaning forward before brushing his lips against the lean Kamen Rider. “Its your fault you know…you left me…more than once”

Shivering, Sento gaze fell, feeling fingers trace down his front, slow and lazy until they rested at his pants hem where they lingered.  Biting his lower lip, the boy felt his breath hitch feeling his heartbeat quicken in his ears.  Was Banjou trying to do what he thought he was trying to do? Did he want to…?

Lifting his eyes, the genius gazed at the boxer curiously, reading the hesitant look in his eyes.  Banjou’s fingers haven’t moved yet, gently toying with the hem as if waiting.  Waiting for…?

“…Its okay…” It didn’t take the genius long for it to sink in, the boy was waiting for permission to move forward with this experiment. Even though his eyes were glazed over in “Go ahead muscle-head…”

No quicker than the words spilled from the hero’s’ mouth, the buttons on his pants popped opened, the boxer also making quick work of his zipper.  Firm hands slid underneath the fabric, pressing into Sento’s ass, silently urging the boy to lift himself up slightly from his lap.   A soft whine escaped the genius’ throat as he eagerly complied, sitting slowly up on his knees allowing his tight jeans to pulled down his thin legs, leaving them around his thighs.  But the worlds hero wasn’t going to let the simple minded boxer totally have his way. 

Banjou’s pants were no match to Sento’s nimble fingers, they came apart for him easily, releasing a soft breathless sigh from the other.  Chuckling the lean genius purred, “I figured…you wouldn’t…mind…”

“S-sento…”

The boy felt a sense of pride feeling Banjou tense up underneath him, the boxers hips raising up to meet up with his drifting hands.  Things began to move quickly from there.  Both boys moving to grab at their pants, yanking them off with fervor before Sento felt his back being pressed against the bed. 

“O-Oi!..”

“Shut up…” Banjou’s face suddenly floated above the genius, “…I’m never letting you go again…”

“Ah…”  Shivering, Sento felt lips dance across his skin, the boxer attacking his neck slowly.  Whining, the pinned boy’s arms flew, wrapping themselves around the muscular back of Dragon’s owner, his fingernails slowly leaving lines of red.  As much as he didn’t want to admit it, just the simple touch sent licks of fire down the genius’ body, his inexperience clearly showing.

But it was all fuel for the boxer, the more that he teased the boys thin neck, the more the arrogant boy beneath him writhed.   Tongue joined lips as Banjou carefully followed the boys natural curves, tracing over his collarbone, down to his chest.

Sento’s lips parted in a soundless sigh, those finger’s now finding home in the auburn hair of his partner, gently clutching the tresses.  He could feel his muscles quivering underneath the boxers’ surprisingly expert tongue.  In the back of the boys mind, he filed that knowledge for later, wondering how much experience the idiot had with it. 

“Hnng…!”  Sento could feel his breath becoming heavy, feeling his nipple gently being taken into Banjou’s mouth, suckling it eagerly, before flicking it playfully, “Ah!”

Dark eyes fluttered open, as the Kamen Rider peered down, catching the heated gaze of Dragon’s owner.  He watched fascinated as the pink tongue peeked out of Banjou’s mouth, sliding over his hardened nipple, until he was satisfied onto moving the other.  Every inch of the genius’ body felt like it was being surrounded by the boxer, the auburn haired boy slowly moving down his form. 

Gasping, Sento’s form jolted beneath Banjou, feeling teeth nip at his body, the sensation immediately causing sparks.  His fingers clutched the tresses even tighter as he growled, “Damn it Banjou-“

The words died in the boys throat, feeling lips dance across his hips, playing with the skin right above his briefs.  His body lifted from the mattress, meeting up with the boys mouth, as if screaming, ‘take them off, NOW’.  The fabric of his briefs were becoming slowly tight, Sento’s pleasure responding eagerly to all the teasing.  All he could think about was how much he wanted them off, removing the constricting, hateful fabric that kept him from fully feeling the other against him.   

With another teasing bite, and a swirl of the boys tongue, Banjou pulled back slightly grabbing at the hem of the genius’ multi-colored briefs.   His dark eyes gazed down at Sento, lingering where the he had left dark marks from the biting, before pulling the last piece of fabric on the boy, exposing him completely.

There was a moment there that the boxer hesitated, his gaze hot and dark as he stared down at the boy laying in the sheets.  Sento could hear himself softly pants, his parted lips allowing for shallow breaths to escape, feeling a rush of embarrassment from the attention.  Normally, the genius would be smug about it all, asking the boy if he enjoyed the view, but he found himself strangely at a lost for words.  The boxer was staring at him as if he was the only thing that mattered in this world, with such intensity that it almost made the boy want to hide away. 

Almost.

Pushing himself up slightly, Sento’s almond eyes drifted down, following the curves of Banjou’s body until they fell onto the bulge pressing out from behind the fabric.   Mesmerized, the lean Kamen rider, lifted his delicate fingers sliding a single digit down the front of the boxer’s briefs, earning him a soft choking noise.   

“…S…shit…”

A coy smile crossed the genius’ face, feeling the boxer shudder from the feather like touches across his clothed pleasure. 

“I shouldn’t be the only one undressed…” The boy muttered hotly, feeling Banjou twitch, his length becoming hard underneath Sento’s hand. 

Cursing under his breath, Dragon’s owner shifted away on the bed, pulling the briefs down his muscular legs finally baring completely baring himself. 

“Better?”  His voice was gravely, and low, sending a shiver down the other boy. 

Sento took a sharp breath nodding, his eyes dragging down the boxer’s body, until they rested at between his legs.  Banjou must have been feeling just as frustrated as the genius, his length already standing semi-firm from the simple touching. Subconsciously, the genius Kamen Rider licked his lips, feeling his own interested pleasure twitch. The auburn haired boy leaned over Sento, the bed creaking under them as pushed at the boy’s thin shoulder, easily coaxing his partner onto his back.     

As much as the genius didn’t want to admit, he was nervous, wondering how this was going to work.  Would it hurt? But, as normal while the lean Kamen Rider was thinking, the boxer was already going into action. 

Softly sighing, Sento felt his legs spread, easily giving way to the fingertips dancing across his inner thigh.  “Ah…”

The muscular boy settled on his side next to the other, skin to skin, dipping his head to nip at Sento’s ear, “…Relax okay…?”

How could he relax?!  With a whine, Sento’s body began to roll slightly, unconsciously lifting his rear as Banjou’s hand crawled up further.  Suddenly the breath was knocked out of the genius’ lungs, invading fingers slowly entering him.

“Oi~ Relax…” Cooed the other, gently chastising him for tensing up, “…You know…I wouldn’t hurt you…”

Even though Sento shot the boxer an annoyed look, he took a deep breath, the lean genius finding comfort in the idiots simple words.  In his heart, Banjou would never hurt him, and that was fact.  Gnawing on his lower lip, Sento rolled his hips, moving with the slow rhythm of the boxers fingers. At first the genius couldn’t get used to the uncomfortable sensation, but it didn’t take long for the sensation of fingers coming in and out of him to start feeling good, REALLY, good. 

“Ah…!” Another finger carefully entered the genius, stretching out the boy even more.  “…s…shit…”

Sento’s body felt like it was on fire already, the delicious sensation of being prepared quickly making him mindless. Low shameless moans fell from his lips as the boy picked up the pace.  But then the boy took it to a new, unfair level, the boxer’s other hand wrapping them around the boys interested cock. “Hnng!”

The lean Kamen Rider could feel the boxer’s eyes baring down on him, intensely watching his every [probably lewd] expressions while he pumped the boys length.  He should have been more in control of his emotions, trying not to show Banjou how much he liked it, but just that idea of being watched made Sento’s toes curl even further.

It didn’t take long for the sounds of wet flesh mixed with the lean boys pleasured moans. The genius could feel something hot and slick covering his length, the auburn haired boy slowly teasing the muscle.  “Ah…!”

Lips pressed against his, Banjou muting the sounds teasingly, as he continued fooling with Sento’s body.  It was completely overwhelming, as if he was being attacked from all sides.  What started as sweet, but desperate kissing, now devolved into eager and messy kisses, soft pants escaping between them. Sento ached all over, his length quickly beginning to throb painfully in Banjou’s hand, screaming to be pushed over the edge.      

Suddenly, those delightful fingers, and heat lifted from him, leaving the genius cold and shivering from being so wonderfully teased.  Whining softly, Sento’s hands slowly let go of the small bed, slightly throbbing from tightly gripping the sheets. His dark eyes fluttered open, sending a lazy, but expectant look at the boxer, he wouldn’t just stop there right?  

But the boxer was now distracted, his body turned, to dig into the bedside table that they shared.  Muttering to himself, the sound of items rustling filled the room for a few torturous moments until, Banjou turned back to the other boy, tearing a condom package eagerly.  Even in the dim light, the scientist could see that Banjou’s face was flushed, his muscular chest raising and falling at a quickened pace.         

Those almond eyes of Sento drifted, following Dragon owner’s movements, seeing him reach between his legs. 

“Heh…” Slowly, an amused smile spread across the genius’ lips, “…Already? I barely touched you…”

He couldn’t tear his gaze away, Banjou’s length standing proud and hard, allowing the boy to slip the condom on easily.  Grabbing the lube, the boxer prepared himself, shooting him an irritated look, scoffing, “Shut up, its not my fault…”

Reaching down, the muscular boy gently grabbed Sento’s hand, coaxing him up slowly.  “…I’ve…never seen that expression on you before…” He muttered hotly, his hands sliding down the back of the scientists body, while he slowly leaned back, pressing his back against the backboard.  “I…want to see all the faces you make…”

The words sent a shiver down the lean boys body, carefully moving to straddle the boys waist.  Bowing his head, Banjou eagerly stole Sento’s lips, his strong hands grasping the genius’ thin waist, carefully leading the boy into the perfect position. 

But before they moved on further, Banjou pulled away, lips still just barely touching, but yet enough to whisper, “…S-Sento…are you-“

“I…trust you”

He didn’t need to hear more of the question, they had gone too far to stop now, and Sento wanted to finish the experiment.  To feel how much the other wanted him, craved him… _needed_ him.

That was all that was needed, Ryuga carefully led the lean boy down, slowly impaling him.

“A-ahh!” Sento let out a chocked sob, feeling himself being forcibly stretched even though Banjou’s attempted to prepare him.  “Ge…h…”

Thin fingers pressed hard into the chest of the muscular boxer, leaving lines of dark red down his form.  Tears were tugging at the edges of Sento’s dark eyes as he struggled to handle the pain that was shooting down his body.  For a few moments the two fell still, neither one wanting to move as to aggravate the immediate pain that paralyzed the Kamen Rider. 

Cooing, the auburn haired boy ran a thumb down Sento’s cheek, “…Bare with it… itll pass…”

Of course, the genius figured that, he didn’t need the muscle head to tell him that! It was obvious that his muscles would temporarily resist to being penetrated like this.  Taking slow breaths, the lean boy forced himself to relax, settling himself on the lap of the other.    

Through their connection, Banjou could sense that Sento was ready, his hands gently holding the boy, while his hips rolled experimentally underneath him.

“Mm!”  The Kamen Rider’s hands curled into fists against the boxer’s chest, his mind melting with the sensation.  The pain that he felt before quickly melted into mind numbing pleasure, releasing low moans and gasps.  The boy rolled his hips along with the boxer, immediately seeking more of what they were doing.  With each eager roll above Banjou’s strong body, the lean genius reveled in the sensation of the boy shuddering underneath him.           

Sento’s head was suddenly coaxed forward, fingers gripping in his hair, pulling the boy into a heated messy kiss.  “Ah!...”

His ass was grabbed, cupped firmly to keep the two pressed together as they rocked slowly together.  The scientist wrapped his arms around the firm neck of the other, completely lost in the sensation of Banjou’s length slowly slipping in and out of him.  The sounds of wet flesh smacking together rose up between them, the bed creaking in the same rhyme in an erotic chorus while they clutched eagerly to one another. 

“…B…a…jou…”

Moaning, Sento bounced on his lover’s lap, finding himself melting completely in the arms of the other.  In between them, Sento could feel sparks of lightening run down him, every roll of their bodies forcing his throbbing length to rub and slide against Banjou’s firm body.  His sticky pre-release painting the boys abs, and stomach, the tingling feeling adding more to the pleasurable feeling. 

“A..ah..!”  Banjou slowly pulled away, nibbling on the lean boys bottom lip, “S-Sento-mm.!…bounce…”

In his mindlessness, the genius softly whined pathetically, feeling the boxer slowly let go of him, Banjou carefully leaning back on the bed.  The movement had stopped, forcing Sento’s mind to come out of the pleasure filled fog, and piece together what it was the other asked him to do.  Those dark eyes of the smug Kamen Rider fluttered open, catching the hot gaze of the boxer, as he stared back at Sento, waiting for him to do what he was asked.

Unable to resist the request, Sento’s small hands lifted from Banjou’s body and laid flat on the bed, supporting him while he leaned back slowly.  Just the simple movement forced a groan from the genius, feeling Banjou’s length shift inside him, pressing up against his prostate. 

“A-ah…mmmph~” Once settled into position, Sento began to lift his waist, and brought himself down with a satisfying smack, impaling himself completely, “AH!”

This was such a self-indulgent position, the genius immediately concluded, bringing himself back down again, his moans growing louder and louder.  He could control everything, how fast he went, how much force he used, _everything_.  Sento’s voice began to raise in pitch as he began to move faster, and faster on Banjou’s lap. 

“A..AHH…”

 The sound of low aroused grunts, along with the sensation so fingers dancing down his chest, coaxed the bouncing boy to open his eyes, watching with dazed interested as they reached between them.

Banjou’s lips were parted, shamelessly moaning while he gently slid his fingers down Sento’s throbbing length, featherlight touches that caused Sento to roll his hips into them.  Finally wrapping them around the muscle the boxer squeezed it teasingly, coaxing a pleasured gasp from the scientist.     

Unable to control himself, Sento bounced and grinded on the other feeling his muscles tighten with the eager pumping of his length.  “B…Ban…jou…plea…se”

He didn’t know what he was asking for, but all he knew was that he wanted to feel more, wanted to keep going as his insides boiled, his toes curling underneath him.  Sento was a quivering feeling himself being covered with his own pre-release while Banjou’s hands slid up and down with ease. 

“F…fuck…Sento…you’re…so tight…!” The boxer moaned between gritted teeth, “…So…good!”

Sento squeezed his ass subconsciously in response, egged on by the boys heated words.  The scientist brought himself down harder than what he meant to, leaving him senseless, stars dancing in front of his eyes.        

“Hnng!”   A soft grunt escaped Banjou’s lips as he sat up suddenly, wrapping his arms around the other eagerly. “Fuck…Sento…” His voice was low and needy against the lean boys ears as he thrusted up into him. 

Trembling, the genius leaned forward capturing Banjou’s lip, devouring those sweet noises, as the boxer started furiously thrusting up into him.  As usual, the auburn haired boy had no tact, his body moving eagerly underneath the genius, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge.  But that was fine with Sento, he was drowning in pleasure, each roll of Banjou hips hitting that sweet spot that he never new existed. 

“…R…ryuga…” In between kisses, Sento groaned the boys first name, low and intimate “Mmmph!”

It felt good and right to call the boxer by his first name, as they normally don’t get a chance. But for here and now, while they were doing something so intimate, all Sento wanted to do was call him by his first name.

“Ryu…ga…!”  The movements started to become more frantic, the auburn haired boxer shifting underneath him to hit the genius at a new angle.  Sento’s soft whines were now devolving into needy chants, “Ryu-ahh! AHHH…”  

Fingers dug into the back of the boxer, the cute scientist rolling his hips, pressing his cock against Banjou’s abs, needing to feel hot skin rub up against his body.  The boxer was barely pulling himself out, milking the Kamen Rider for every gasp and whine he could as they rocked faster and faster. 

“I…cant…” Sento could barely gasp between kisses, his body was at its tipping point the two moving in complete sync, “I…ca-Mmmph!”   

Suddenly, with one final hard trust, the lean boy quivered violently, a loud moan escaping him, as the heat that was swirling in him suddenly spilling out between their bodies.  A hot sticky mess covered both their stomachs, the quickening movements slathering Sento’s release over them like a lewd painting.  His whole body was trembling, riding out his climax eagerly, moaning openly against the mouth of the boxer. Banjou’s fingers pressed into the boys skin leaving bruises, refusing to allow Sento to come down from his high while he kept on the frantic pace. 

Dragon’s owner was so achingly close, burying himself completely within the scientists’ body over and over unable to control himself.  Banjou found himself quivering like a leaf as he raced towards his edge, the pitch in his throat raising. Finally, just when Sento thought he couldn’t handle any more, the boy beneath him jerked his hips up, pressing the other flushed against his lap.

“Hnng!” A choking sound escaped Banjou, as he clung onto the other boy, “Mmm~”

Heat filled the lean Kamen Rider, while the boxer rolled his lips lazily as he hit his climax, filling him completely up with his release.  It was a spine tingling, being brought to the brink, then eagerly being thrown over the edge.  Their pace began to slow down, the two boys breaking their kiss as they finally fell still.

Panting, Sento tilted his gaze, his lips bruised and flushed from the frantic kissing, “…I-…Is that…how you…welco-…me…genius…back?”

The Kamen Rider’s mouth curled up into an exhausted smug smile, watching Banjou’s spent face twist into one of amused annoyance.   

With a lazy nod, the boxer scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Yeah…every time… “

Curling his lean fingers in the auburn boys hair, Sento batted his almond eyes, “Come on, lets go take a bath…You stink…”

“Shut up."


End file.
